Edward Scissorhands 2
by Mrs.Scissorhands
Summary: A young girl, samantha, moves into a town that has alot of spirit,but the girl only wants one thing, and that is a friend, one day she runs away from home and finnaly meets someone who could be the friend of her dreams....


note: i just started this, so only one chapter is done so far......  
  
It was a beautiful Christmas morning, there were birds chirping, and church bells ringing, and you could tell it had snowed last night, for the ground and roof tops were evenly covered with white fluffsnow that shimmered in the sun.  
  
you could tell everyone was happy because of all the laughter and they were playing with their new toys. Every one in town was busy with family and friends and visiting family from accross town. Christmas was a very happy time for this town and for everyone in it.  
  
Everyone except one little girl who had no friends, her name was Samantha and she was the new girl in town and her mother would take her daughter and herself different places every few years. But Samantha didn't like moving because she would always miss christmas and would never get what she really wanted, which was a friend.  
  
Samantha awoke from her sleep and solemnly walked down stairs to the Christmas tree that had one present under it. Samantha knew the present wouldn't please her, but she opened it, and to her surprise it was a little kitten.  
  
"Mother, she's adorable" said Samantha while she cuddled the kitten in her arms.  
  
" Your Welcome, Merry Christmas Samanth" Replied her mother "now why don't you two go out side and get some fresh air and meet some new friends"  
  
Samantha was only 12 at the moment, but she was very shy and it was not easy for her to make friends. Samantha had very long blonde hair and she had blue eyes and a grin that pleases everyone, espessialy her grandmother who was living in france.  
  
Samantha rushed upstairs to get dressed, she places her kitten bell on her bed. She put on a Red sweater and jeans, and before she left the house she put on a jacket, red mittens, boots, and fussy red ear muffs.  
  
The Mid morning air was bitter cold, but refreshing, and there was a scent of fresh snow and pies in the air. There was a small shop close by where delisoius blueberry and apple pies and pasteries were made. Samantha carried bell in a small basket that hung from her arm, and she skipped to the park.  
  
The park in this town was small, but filled with children around Samantha's age, but little did she know that these children did not like people from france and other countries besides the United States.   
  
Samantha sat down at a swing next to a girl who looked to be about 10, and the girl just looked at Samantha with a smirk. Samantha did not feel welcome and did not understand why no one would play with her.  
  
After about an hour of petting bell Samantha decided to go to the bakery and buy a small pastery with her small allowance that she had saved up from helping her grandmother clean the stables where the horses had stayed. She decided to buy something for her mother, since she did not get her anything.  
  
The bakery was very small, but it smelled so good inside, there was a small display of christmas pies and pasteries, and some fresh baked bread and even some cookies. Samantha put her hand in her pocket and pulled out 2 dollers that she was saving. She waled up to the pies and picked up the one that was recently baked.  
  
"Sir, how much for the apple pie?" Samantha asked in a shy voice.  
  
"Well, since its Christmas, Ill give you a disount, A doller will do" Said the old man behing the counter.  
  
"Oh thank you sir" She handed him the doller, and put the other in her pocket.  
  
"Now have a very Merry Christmas, and you be Careful"  
  
"You too sir"  
  
Samantha rushed the pie back to the house and placed it on the table.  
  
"Whats that smell? it smells like apple pie" said her mother  
  
"Merry Christmas mom, i bought it with my allowance"  
  
"Oh samantha, you didn't have to buy me anything" said her mother while putting her arm aroung her daughter 


End file.
